O Hospital
by Miyako N
Summary: Nunca deixe para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje... Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer! Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Título: O Hospital

Título: O Hospital

Não deixe para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje, afinal, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer... U.A., Yaoi Sasunaru.

Naruto não me pertence.

**Prólogo**

Eu queria muito comer um ramen hoje. Tá, eu quero comer ramen todos os dias, mas não é isso que importa. O que importa é que ninguém quis vir comigo, nenhum dos meus amigos! Todos já estavam ocupados demais. Quando passei na casa da Sakura-chan ela tinha que estudar alguma matéria importante, o Lee disse alguma coisa sobre "dar 1000 voltas em torno da mesa de jantar em nome do fogo da juventude", e o Sasuke...

Flashback

- Alô? 

- Sasuke?

- Fala logo dobe.

- Vamos sair pra comer ramen?

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Porque não. 

- Mas...

-tu, tu, tu, tu, tu...

- Idiota! Desligou na minha cara!!

Fim do flashback

Era melhor nem ter chamado aquele teme, hunf. Nem sei por que fiz isso. Droga, eu sei por que fiz isso: Eu amo aquele desgraçado!! Mas ele me paga por isso. (1)

Já que ninguém queria sair acabei indo sozinho, não ia ser a falta de companhia que me separaria do ramen, não mesmo. A rua até que estava bem movimentada pra um dia chuvoso. Estava atravessando a rua quando aconteceu, é, realmente faixa de pedestres molhada e tênis com o solado meio gasto nunca foi uma boa mistura... Escorregue e caí com tudo no chão. Algumas pessoas estavam rindo, bando de idiotas, ao invés de ajudarem ficam rindo da cara dos outros! Mas meu azar não parou por aí, e quando estava me levantando ele já estava vindo em minha direção em alta velocidade. Acho que eu deveria ter levantado antes e chamado os outros de idiota depois. Senti uma dor forte e tudo ficou escuro.

Notas

1 – Como assim? Ele tá apaixonado e o outro é que tem que pagar? Vai entender...

Essa fic é baseada em um musical de Natal que eu não lembro o nome...

Bom, chegamos ao fim do prólogo – espero que alguém tenha conseguido chegar aqui...

Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo então não sejam malvados . E desconsiderem qualquer erro de português também, não é pedir demais, né? (Mas é claro que é!). Ah, claro, deixem reviews! Seja para criticar, elogiar, dizer que leu ou mandar um "oi"!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Título: O Hospital

Não deixe para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje, afinal, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer... U.A., Yaoi Sasunaru

**Capítulo 1**

Alô? Sim... O QUÊ?!

Três jovens entraram no hospital e se dirigiam para a recepção. Era possível ver a preocupação de dois deles, enquanto um tentava permanecer indiferente a tudo aquilo. A noticia que receberam não era das melhores: Um amigo sofreu um acidente, e agora estava em um hospital em pleno sábado. Levando em consideração o temperamento desse amigo, essa experiência deveria estar sendo a pior possível.

– Por favor, eu preciso de uma informação. – a jovem de cabelos rosados se adiantou e disse para o enfermeiro sentado do outro lado do balcão.

– Pegue uma senha. – responde o enfermeiro de cabelos grisalhos e máscara sem ao menos olhar para a garota. O livro que ele lia estava mais interessante que uma garota com cara de estressada.

- Eu não quero ser atendida, só quero uma informação.

- Bem, pegue uma senha. – sorri. Era sempre assim, as pessoas chegavam e se achavam no direito de atrapalhar a sua leitura. Aquele trabalho era realmente chato.

- Olha – a garota já começava a perder a paciência – eu quero saber o número do quarto de um paciente, será que não pode me dizer?

- Não se você não pegar uma senha.

- Você é surdo?! Eu só quero uma informação! Eu realmente tenho que pegar uma senha só pra isso? – Sakura perdeu o pouco de paciência que restava. Estava preocupada com seu amigo e se dependesse da quantidade de pessoas naquela sala de espera, só ia conseguir vê-lo no dia seguinte.

- Mocinha, peque uma senha e espere como todo mundo, está bem? – o enfermeiro sorri e mantém a calma.

Lee arrastou Sakura para longe daquele enfermeiro antes que ela quebrasse toda aquela recepção. E ele tinha certeza absoluta que as chances disso acontecer eram grandes. Sentaram-se em alguns bancos mais afastados enquanto esperavam Sasuke pegar a tal senha.

- E então, qual é o número? – a jovem pergunta assim que vê o garoto retornar.

- 325.

- Não deve demorar tanto assim, não é? Em que número será que eles estão? – diz Lee com grande otimismo. Afinal, não poderia demorar taaanto assim.

- Número 104! – os três amigos se desesperam ao ouvir o enfermeiro chamar.

- Isso não é possível! Não tem essa quantidade de pessoas aqui! – Sasuke se exalta pela primeira vez desde que chegou. E olhando em volta, não pareciam ter mais de 50 pessoas na grande sala de espera – Só pode ser algum tipo de piada.

- Calma... Vocês vão ver que logo, logo a nossa vez chega.

- Calma Lee? Calma?! Você só pode tá brincando. Primeiro é aquele enfermeiro idiota que não quis nem dizer em que quarto ele está, e agora tem mais de duzentas pessoas na nossa frente. Só vamos sair daqui amanhã! – a rosada reclama.

- Eu disse que vir até aqui não era boa idéia. – o mais calado dos três se pronunciou.

- Mas Sasuke, você não está preocupado com o Naruto? – o outro rapaz pergunta.

-Hn.

- Mas vocês sabem o que realmente aconteceu?

- Bem – começa a garota - a mãe dele disse que ele foi atropelado na rua em frente ao Ichiraku, mas não deu detalhes.

Na verdade, a mãe dele teria dado detalhes se a jovem não tivesse desligado o telefone e fosse correndo arrastar os outros para o hospital.

- E se ele estiver muito mal? – o garoto de cabelos em formato de tigela se preocupa ainda mais.

- Vaso ruim não quebra.

- Não fale assim, Sasuke! Ele pode ter sido atropelado por um caminhão! – Sakura pensa nas hipóteses – Pode ter um aneurisma, pode ter perdido alguma parte do corpo! (1)

- Ele pode ter sofrido um traumatismo craniano. – Rock Lee contribui.

- Não! Ele sofreu um traumatismo por minha culpa...

Os dois garotos olham para a rosada.

- Por que por sua culpa? – perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele me chamou pra comer ramen, mas eu estava estudando. Se eu tivesse ido, nada disso teria acontecido!

- Não, a culpa foi minha. Eu preferi fazer exercícios a estar com um amigo. Isso é totalmente contra o fogo da juventude...

Os dois se viram para Sasuke

- O que foi? – ele pergunta estranhando a reação de seus amigos.

- Não vai dizer por que não saiu com o Naruto e que a culpa é sua? – a garota diz.

- Mas é claro que não.

- E por que não foi com o Naruto comer ramen? – Lee pergunta.

- Eu não fui porque não quis.

Sakura e Lee dão um olhar incrédulo para Sasuke. Ele não tinha motivos. Chegaram rapidamente a uma conclusão.

- A culpa é sua. – disseram em uníssono.

Mas é óbvio que a culpa não é mim, mas não é mesmo! Aquele Dobe. Aposto que deve ter praticamente se jogado na frente de um carro. Aquele lá quando vê ramen só falta se jogar de um prédio. Idiota, agora eu é que fico preocupado. Eu disse preocupado? Hn, até parece. O que eu queria dizer era injuriado por ter que ficar aqui nesse hospital horrível, com essa fila que cresce mais que tumor maligno, com esses dois falando sobre todos os danos graves que alguém pode ter em um acidente de trânsito. E é sábado! Eu podia estar matando, eu podia estar roubando – epa, discurso errado – eu podia estar me divertindo por aí como qualquer adolescente normal. Mas não, estou sentando em um banco de hospital com dois malucos que acham que Naruto está à beira da morte. Ah claro, só faltava essa. Uma criança olhando pra mim e rindo. Hn, devo estar realmente muuuito engraçado. Se essa garotinha soubesse o perigo que está correndo, pararia com isso agora. Sinceramente... Porque não levaram o dobe pra um lugarzinho melhor?

Notas:

Assim que digitei isso, imaginei o Naruto andando por aí procurando um braço perdido, hahahahaha.

Pronto! Bom, eu sinceramente não gostei muito desse capítulo. Sem falar que ficou tão pequeno... Ele foi feito praticamente inteiro durante a aula. Poxa, a culpa não é minha se a professora passou um filme chato sobre a desidratação '. Então, antes de qualquer coisa, lembrem-se que filmes sobre a desidratação não são as coisas mais inspiradoras do mundo, hihi. Para críticas, sugestões, ameaças de morte e recadinhos felizes, mandem reviews! Vou amar receber cada uma delas . Beijos a todos e até o próximo cap!

**Conversa de sala de espera**

**Xanndaa** – Pois é, primeira review sim! Muito obrigada!! Beijos, até a próxima (pequena indireta pra mandar review de novo, hihi).

**- ripa s3** – Acredita se eu disser que nem eu sei direito o que ele vai fazer '? Vou tentar atualizar rápido, mas agora com as provas vai ser meio difícil... Espero que goste desse cap, kisses!

**Mary-neechan **– Se eu contar o que acontece perde a graça (se é que tem alguma, hahahaha). Matar? Bem, não tinha pensado seriamente nisso, mas já que você sugeriu...Quem sabe? Foi só impressão minha ou senti um desejo de torturar o Sasuke XD? Beijos, e obrigada por ler.

**Anjo Setsuna** – Também espero que seja divertido . Kiss!

**Ninizinha** – Taí o primeiro cap! Morreu? Bom, por enquanto ele ainda está vivo, mas quem sabe o que pode acontecer? Hihi. Beijos.

**Mari-Baka** – Que bom! Valeu mesmo, beijos!

**L. A. Wentz** – TRISTE?! DESCUUUUULPAAAAAAAAA!! Hihihihi. Fico feliz por você ter gostado, e espero que esse capítulo corresponda a pelo menos um pouco das suas expectativas . Pois é, Sasuke deve parar com saaaangue!! (medo). Kisses!

**Mayuko Natsume** - Obrigada! Bom, aqui estamos nós XD.

**X-Anime.Doll-X** – Prontinho ! Kisses.

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua** – Que bom que gostou! Taí a continuação. Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

Todos os dias era a mesma coisa

Título: O Hospital

Não deixe para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje, afinal, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer... U.A., Yaoi Sasunaru.

Naruto não me pertence... Sorte de toda a população mundial.

**Capítulo 2**

Sasuke estava sentando três carteiras atrás de Naruto. Algumas vezes se sentava logo atrás dele, outras pulando algumas carteiras. Mas o loiro sempre colocava as mãos na lista de presença primeiro. E sempre, quando a lista chegava à mesa do Uchiha, era com extremo pesar que encontrava mensagens (nem um pouco) agradáveis escritas a lápis ao lado de seu nome, no lugar onde deveria supostamente assinar. A de hoje era "Você é um idiota perdedor". "Hn, olha quem fala" era o pensamento do moreno. Se não se enganava, a do dia anterior foi algo como "Uchiha Sasuke é um imbecil". Todo o dia era a mesma rotina, logo, fez o mesmo ritual de todas às vezes: ignorou sumariamente, apagou o "recado" e assinou, como deveria ser. Ainda conseguia se admirar com o fato de que o garoto fazia aquilo todos os dias. Nunca viu tanta vontade de aparecer em uma pessoa só, e aquilo o irritava profundamente. Mas... Apesar de nunca admitir, essa era uma das coisas que fazia Naruto tão especial aos seus olhos.

– Número 149!

– AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

– Cala a boca, Lee! Se você ainda não percebeu, estamos em um hospital. Sem falar que agora tá todo mundo olhando pra gente.

– Eu sei, Sakura. Mas isso aqui é muito chato. Esse cheiro, todas essas pessoas de branco...

– Ai, ai... Acho melhor você ir se acostumando, porque pelo visto isso ainda vai demorar muito.

**xxx**

É incrível o modo como as coisas acontecem. Estamos aqui já tem três horas e até agora não vi nada daquilo que se espera ver em uma ala de emergência. Nada de infartos, pessoas baleadas, crianças que beberam água sanitária. Não mesmo. O caso mais grave até agora foi o de uma garotinha que caiu e machucou o joelho, nem de pontos precisou. Acho que todos aqueles seriados que assisti não condizem muito com a realidade, pelo menos não a de hoje. Isso me faz pensar... O que raios todas essas pessoas estão fazendo aqui?! Só pode ser o destino pregando uma de suas peças. Ok, agora foi demais; essa história de destino me fez parecer uma cigana daquelas que agarram a sua mão na rua e pedem pra ler a sorte (1).

**xxx**

– Já sei! Vou contar algumas piadas pra descontrair! Vocês sabem o qual é o peixe que pulou do prédio?

20 minutos depois...

– E o que uma célula cabeluda disse pra outra? Mitose! Hahahahahahahaha.

Rock Lee continuava firme e forte contando suas piadas, enquanto Sakura ignorava e Sasuke tentava encontrar algum meio de fazer sua alma sair do corpo.

– E o que é um pontinho vermelho numa porta?

– Ah não, piada de pontinho já é demais! – a garota reclamou.

– É, tem razão – o menino concorda com a cabeça baixa, visivelmente triste – Mas vocês conhecem aquela do...

– CHEGA! Vocês não podem ficar quietos nem cinco minutos! – o outro garoto perde a calma.

– O Naruto riria das minhas piadas. – constatou.

– Só o Naruto ri de coisas tão idiotas. – completa Sasuke.

– Se eu soubesse que ele sofreria um traumatismo craniano, teria contado mais piadas pra ele.

– Se eu soubesse que ele sofreria um traumatismo craniano não teria batido tanto nele. – a rosada fala desanimada.

– Parem de falar como se ele realmente tivesse acontecido algo tão grave! – o moreno que não agüentaria ouvir toda aquela história de traumatismo de novo resolveu cortar o assunto.

– Mas isso pode ter acontecido mesmo! – insiste a jovem, já com lágrimas nos olhos. – Ninguém sabe como ele está realmente.

Era verdade, ninguém sabia.

– Esse dobe ainda vai me dar muita dor de cabeça. – Sasuke desiste de argumentar.

**xxx**

Eu sabia que o Sasuke tava mal, mas não imaginava que era tanto. Ele não reclamou das piadas do Lee durante vinte minutos! Normalmente ele reclama em menos de vinte segundos. Se ele não fosse tão cabeça dura... Por falar em Lee, agora ele está se levantado do banco e dizendo algo envolvendo telefonemas, demora e casa. Sim, vai ligar pra casa dele. Agora começou a correr sem nem olhar por onde anda. Ops, isso não vai ser bom...

– Lee!! Cuidado com a –

BANG

–Porta de vidro...

Se não precisávamos de uma senha antes, precisamos agora.

Finalmente teria sua vingança. Esse era o pensamento de Sasuke naquela noite de sexta. Sexta –feira 13, era simplesmente perfeito! Não que o outro acreditasse totalmente nesse tipo de coisa, mas sabia que Naruto era no mínimo precavido – pra não dizer meio medroso – quanto a esses assuntos sobrenaturais. Depois de um trabalho na casa do moreno, Sakura foi embora e Naruto ficou para dormir ali. Acontece que Sasuke já estava agüentando as piadinhas do loiro por tempo demais. Não se conheciam não fazia nem dois meses e já estava farto das gracinhas do outro. E depois de ver Naruto praticamente babar em cima da rosada a tarde toda, mesmo sem saber porque achou que essa era a gota d'água. O plano era bem simples: Primeiro, fazer o garoto acreditar em alguma lorota. Seria fácil, e a história já estava na ponta da língua. Com seu irmão fora de casa e seus pais viajando por um mês seria ainda mais fácil.

Estavam sentados na sala, assistindo teve quando...

– Naruto.

– O que foi, Sasuke?

– Preciso contar algo a você. É sobre minha família e essa casa.

Naruto se assustou com a expressão séria do outro.

– Fala logo, teme! E por falar nisso, onde estão seus pais?

– Eles morreram.

O loirinho se assustou por um momento, e depois olhou com pena para Sasuke, enquanto esse se sentia um verdadeiro ator.

– Oh, me descul

– Itachi os matou. – interrompeu o Uchiha.

– Como? – Naruto pensou que, talvez, não tivesse escutado com clareza.

– Itachi os matou.– fez uma pequena pausa e continuou em voz baixa – Era uma sexta feira chuvosa. Eu cheguei da aula e... Lá estava ele. Com as roupas sujas de sangue, segurando uma faca. E os corpos dos meus pais estendidos no chão. – abaixou a cabeça, esperando a reação do amigo.

O outro não podia acreditar. Ontem mesmo tinha falado com Itachi! Mas as expressões de Sasuke pareciam tão verdadeiras... E ele não mentiria sobre esse tipo de coisa.

–Meu irmão foi preso, mas agora está em regime semi aberto por bom comportamento. Ele não tem tanta culpa, tudo isso é por causa dos seus problemas mentais. Volta e outra ele surta e pode cometer alguma loucura. – Já se segurava para não rir. Não estragaria tudo assim tão facilmente.

– Mas como eles deixam um cara desses morar com você?! Você não tem medo?

– Não. Minha mãe me protege.

– Hein?!

– Ela me protege. Você não pode sentir? Ela está aqui, o tempo todo. Vigiando...

– Olha, eu sei que toda essa história deve ter sido traumatizante pra você, mas...Teme, você enlouqueceu!

– Não,Naruto... Estou só te alertando por mais que você não acredite. Ela costuma ir ao quarto de hóspedes quando temos visitas... Acho que ela vai querer te conhecer.

Estava feito. Não sabia como alguém podia cair em uma história tão sem pé e sem cabeça, só podia ser um dobe. Se levantou evitando olhar para o garoto sentado no sofá, pois se fizesse isso certamente riria sem parar e sua atuação digna de um Oscar estaria acabada.

Segundo: Esperar que o garoto do quarto de hóspedes dormisse, o que não demorou muito.

Terceiro: Ir até a geladeira e pegar um saco de cubos de gelo.

Quarto:Colocar uma das mãos em contado com o gelo. Ok, essa fase não foi muito agradável, mas, tudo pela vingança.

Quando tudo já estava pronto, Sasuke entreabriu a porta do quarto em que Naruto dormia tranqüilamente. Seria um pecado acordar alguém que dormia tão calmamente... Mas o moreno nunca foi santo. Acendeu a luz e se afastou da porta.

– Hum? – Naruto abriu os olhos devagar, se acostumando com a claridade ao redor. Olhou para os lados e sem escolha se levantou para apagar a luz, se deitou,virou para o lado e quando estava prestes a dormir de novo... A luz é acesa novamente.

Ok, algo estava acontecendo. Desta vez foi apagar a luz um pouco cismado, e quando se deitou não fechou os olhos. E a luz acendeu pela terceira vez, e Naruto já estava com medo de tudo aquilo. Sua vontade era de chamar Sasuke, mas nunca faria isso, o amigo ia pensar que ele era um medroso. Colocando seu orgulho em primeiro lugar foi novamente apagar a bendita – ou nem tanto – luz. Só que dessa vez algo estava diferente. Quando seu dedo tocou o interruptor, sentiu uma mão terrivelmente gélida segurar o seu pulso. Aquele era o seu limite.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – o grito ecoou por toda a casa. Tentou desesperadamente se livrar daquela mão, e quando consegui correu até a cama e se escondeu embaixo dos lençóis, gritando o nome de Sasuke.

Naruto ligou para seus pais e foi embora no meio da noite, não passaria nem mais um minuto naquela casa! Sasuke riu até não poder mais da cara de pavor do outro, e achou ainda mais divertido ver o loiro fugindo de Itachi nas duas semanas seguintes. Foi Sakura que disse ao garoto que os pais do moreno estavam bem vivos e que Itachi não tinha nenhum tipo de distúrbio mental. E essa foi a primeira vez que Sasuke agradeceu por seu irmão ter sido tão maléfico quando eles eram menores. (1)

– Agora que estamos só nos dois aqui temos que conversar.

Sasuke desperta de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de Sakura. Um meio sorriso surgiu em seu rosto devido a lembrança.

– O que foi?

– Ora Sasuke, você não é tão idiota assim. É óbvio que é sobre o Naruto.

– E o que eu teria pra falar sobre ele?

– Haha, agora você está pensando que EU é que sou a idiota. Eu já percebi, e acho que o Lee também.

– Não faço a menor idéia do que você está falando. – ignora o garoto.

– Tudo bem então, respeito o seu silêncio. Só quero que se lembre de que, aconteça o que acontecer, eu te avisei. Não sei o que aconteceu com vocês naquele dia, apesar de já ter alguma idéia. O que eu sei é que você não pode ficar fugindo dele desse jeito. E nem adianta negar, já disse que percebi o que você está tentando fazer.

"Aquele dia". Sakura não precisou dizer mais nada. O garoto sabia a que "dia" ela se referia.

Uma semana atrás...

– E então, aonde vamos agora?

Estavam num parque de diversões que tinha acabado de chegar na cidade. Realmente, o parque durante a noite era muito mais bonito, com todos os brinquedos e barracas iluminados. Depois de uma volta na montanha-russa, os quatro amigos se preparavam para o próximo brinquedo.

– Que tal aquele ali? – a garota aponta para uma roda gigante que tinha uma fila enorme.

– Nem pensar! Não quero ficar mais uma hora na fila – Sasuke reclama- Sem falar que temos pouco tempo, esse passaporte só vale até as onze.

– É, o Sasuke tem razão. – Lee estava desanimado, só faltava mais meia hora.

– Já sei! Vamos no trem fantasma! Já estamos na frente dele e a fila tá bem pequena.

– Ah, não Naruto. Não gosto desse tipo de coisa.

– Que isso,Sakura! Esses brinquedos não dão medo em ninguém...

– De jeito nenhum. Se você quiser pode ir, mas u não vou mesmo.

– Eu fico aqui com a Sakura então, vocês dois podem ir. – diz o garoto de cabelos de tigela.

– Então vamos!

Naruto literalmente sai arrastando Sasuke pelo braço, e logo entram no carrinho. O brinquedo de fato, não era nem um pouco assustador. Os esqueletos, bruxas e morcegos que apareciam de tempos em tempos serviam apenas para provocar gargalhadas nos dois garotos.

– A Sakura podia ter vindo, né Sasuke? Nada aqui dá medo.

– Nn.

Só que, quando nenhum dos dois esperava, o carrinho simplesmente parou.

– Uh, Sasuke?

– O que foi?

– Por que o carrinho parou?

– E eu sei lá? Deve ter sido alguma pane.

– ...

–...

– Não to gostando nada disso.

– Realmente,você não passa de um gatinho medroso mesmo.

– Hei! Eu não sou nenhum...

CRACK!

Um som alto foi ouvido, e provavelmente o causador dele estava bem perto do carrinho. Num impulso, Naruto se aproximou de Sasuke. Tudo estava escuro, praticamente não se enxergavam.

– O que dizia mesmo, dobe? – falou o moreno se aproximando do outro garoto.

– Teme...

– Do que você tem tanto medo, hein?

Já estavam perto demais, com as testas praticamente coladas.

– Eu... Não tenho medo de nada.

Sasuke já podia sentir a respiração quente do loiro. Estavam tão perto... E isso, definitivamente, não era algo seguro. Tentou lutar contra seus impulsos, mas não conseguiu. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Naruto em uma carícia suave, e o viu fechar os olhos. Não agüentaria mais... Porém, do mesmo modo que parou de funcionar, o carrinho voltou a andar , assustando aos dois que se separaram rapidamente.

– Nossa, vocês demoraram! Eu achei que esse trem fantasma fosse mais rápido. – disse Sakura assim que viu os dois saindo do brinquedo. Mas notou algo de diferente neles. Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra naquela noite.

E naquele dia Sasuke percebeu: ficar perto de Naruto não era mais aconselhável.

Notas:

Eu realmente detesto quando elas fazem isso...

(2) Sim! Itachi assustou seu querido irmãozinho de um modo bem parecido quando eram menores.

Dando uma pausa nos estudos pra postar esse capítulo, afinal, eu também preciso de um descanso! Se meus planos não mudarem, o próximo capítulo é o último. Para críticas, sugestões, perguntas e mensagens de melhoras pro Naruto... Mandem reviews! Vou amar receber cada uma delas .

**Conversa de Sala de Espera**

**Mayuko Natsumi** – Que pena,isso eu não posso te dizer! Mas é só você continuar acompanhando que logo, logo vai saber. Beijo!

**Ninizinha** – Oie! Sim, Sasuke malvado! Agora vejamos:

Sem braços/pernas- Não! Vivo ou morto o corpo do Naru-chan tem que ficar intacto!

Perda de memória - Como você adivinhou?! Brincadeira, a memória dele tá ok.

Coma- Hum, quem sabe? Hihihihi.

Kisses!

**xanndaa** – OBA! Venci! Olha, esse cap ficou maior - feliz – Comente nesse também, sim?

**X-Anime.Doll-X** – Pois é, tadinho dele. A Sakura e o Lee não são pessimistas, são só meio alterados psicologicamente, hahahahahahaha. E cara de pau é pouco pro Kakashi dessa fic,hihi. Kissu!

**Anjo Setsuna** – Sabe que eu imaginei exatamente a mesma coisa quanto tava escrevendo? Pobre criança, hahahaha. Espero que curta esse também.

**Mandy LahKage** – Gente, é mesmo, cadê o Sai?! Esqueci total dele, pobrezinho. Mas quem sabe ele faça uma pontinha na fic? Não garanto nada porque tá sendo difícil pensar num papel pra ele, o Sai é tão...Sai! (?)

**Ichida Uchiha Mandy Lua **– Mata ele não! Preciso dele pro fim da fic e quem sabe até pra escrever outras. Eu também tenho um amigo que fala algumas coisas desse tipo... E fala sério, não sei se com você é assim, mas de cada 5 vezes que eu entro em um ônibus, em 3 aparece algum vendedor de bala/caneta/descascador de batatas/adesivos e derivados, todos usando essa mesma frase. Assim até o Sasuke se confunde! Nossa, que resposta enorme... Se conseguiu ler até aqui, saiba que fico feliz por você estar gostando da fic! Beijos.

**ripa s3** – Bom, estudar bastante eu estudei. Agora tirar ótimas notas já são ooooutros quinhentos, mas acho que vão ser pelo menos aceitáveis '. Pois é, a culpa é toda do teme!

**Kalyl Clyve** – Yosh! Alguém achou engraçado!! Foi bem divertido escrever também. Kisses.

**Liss Yume** – (fugindo da melancia) Socorrooo! Uma melancia assassina! Leitora nova, hum? Só por causa disso não jogo uma jaca (?) em você, mas na próxima você não terá tanta sorte! XP. Espero que curta esse cap!

**Katherine - sama** – Ok! Capítulo chegando! Beijos, e continue acompanhando.

**mfm2885 **– Pois é, primeira fic – feliz-! Hihi, isso não é nada,pior seria ele pedindo informação, algo do tipo "Oi, você viu um braço por aqui?". Kiss!


	4. Chapter 4

Não sei bem quando comecei a sentir essas coisas

Título: O Hospital

Não deixe para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje, afinal, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer... U.A., Yaoi Sasunaru

Naruto não me pertence... Que coisa, não?

**Capítulo 3**

Não sei bem quando comecei a sentir essas coisas. Mas tenho certeza que a culpa foi daquela professora de literatura e seus livros impróprios para menores. Afinal, o que ela tinha na cabeça? Eu era uma pobre criança de 11 anos! O nome do livro? Um tal de "O Bom Crioulo". Na época eu fiquei realmente impressionado com aquilo. Acho que só me surpreendi daquele jeito de novo lendo "Cândido", e acho que nunca mais olhei para um macaco sem pensar "urgh"... O pior foi quando fiz uma apresentação para a turma do livro "Noite na Taverna" (1). Eu simplesmente não conhecia tantos sinônimos para a palavra sexo a ponto de consegui resumir o dito cujo sem parecer repetitivo. Eles faziam o tempo inteiro, não perdoavam nem os mortos – ou pelo menos os que pareciam mortos – e parentes, aquele bando de tarados! E ainda dizem que é um livro típico do romantismo, que ao meu ver de romântico não tinha nada. Mas nem marinheiros nem macacos são importantes agora. O importante é que, depois do fatídico dia do parque, passei a evitar de qualquer jeito ficar sozinho com Naruto,não era nem um pouco seguro. Estava dando certo até que ele me liga querendo ir comer ramen. E tive de desligar o telefone antes que acabasse aceitando – o que realmente foi necessário, já que eu não preciso vê–lo fazendo aquela cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança pra ceder, só de ouvir sua voz e imaginar que ele está com essa expressão já é mais do que o suficiente. Grande idiota eu sou, agora me arrependo.

– Ei! Aquele enfermeiro teve a audácia de sair da recepção com todas essas pessoas esperando!

Sou tirado dos meus pensamentos pela voz da Sakura. E realmente, aquele cara não está lá. Nunca me inspirou confiança mesmo...

– É, né? Hihi... Mas tenho certeza que daqui a pouco ele volta.

Lee ficou subitamente vermelho e sem graça. Hn, deve saber de alguma coisa. Não que eu me importe com isso, mas que ele sabe, isso sabe.

**xxx**

Por que essas coisas acontecem comigo? O fogo da juventude deveria me proteger de situações constrangedoras, e, poxa, eu só estava procurando um orelhão pra não deixar minha pobre mãezinha preocupada!

**xxx**

Na pressa de sair de casa, nem ele nem seus amigos levaram celular. E como conhecia a mãe que tinha, achou melhor ligar para dar as devidas explicações à cerca de onde estava, afinal, saiu sem avisar e estava há horas fora de casa. Achava tudo isso muito chato, afinal era praticamente um adulto, mas uma certa frase que dizia "Enquanto morar em minha casa e comer da minha comida me deve explicações, mocinho" fazia–o perder qualquer vontade de se rebelar contra o opressor que pudesse ter. Além do mais, era um bom menino que amava a mamãe.

Depois de bater com tudo na porta de vidro, saiu tão zonzo que esqueceu de prestar atenção nas plaquinhas que indicavam o caminho e agora não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava. Também pudera, aqueles corredores pareciam todos iguais... Até que finalmente viu uma porta com os dizeres "Achados e Perdidos". Bom, ele estava perdido, então não seria uma má idéia entrar e perguntar como chegar aos telefones. Bateu na porta antes e esperou. Nada. Bateu de novo, e nem sinal de que iam responder. Estava com alguma pressa, e essa era a hora em que ele esquecia a boa educação e entrava. Só que não esperava ver o que viu. Uma sala com uma grande mesa no centro, abarrotada de todo o tipo de coisas. Roupas, brinquedos, carteiras e... Ei, aquilo era uma melancia? Porque alguém esqueceria uma melancia no hospital? Mas ainda não era isso o que ele não esperava ver, se sim o que estava acontecendo em cima da mesa enquanto ele analisava o ambiente. O mesmo enfermeiro da recepção sem camisa aos beijos com um rapaz de cabelos castanhos também sem camisa. O de cabelos grisalhos começava a abrir o zíper da calça do outro e... Era melhor parar por ali. E parou mesmo, porque os dois rapazes perceberam a presença de Lee, que virou as costas e saiu dali o mais rápido possível.

– Kakashi! Eu disse pra não fazermos isso aqui...

– Ah, não tem problema. E você fica tão sexy no seu ambiente de trabalho que não resisti, Iruka. Aonde estávamos mesmo?

– Tranque a porta pelo menos!

**xxx**

– Já que estamos aqui sem fazer nada e ainda vai demorar muito pra nos chamarem, porque a gente não sai pra comprar alguma coisa pro Naruto?

– Não é má idéia, Lee! É sempre de bom tom levar algo para os hospitalizados. Algo como bombons, alguns balões, flores...

– Sim! Que tal uma daquelas coroas de flores que se coloca na porta? Uma plaquinha de "não perturbe" também seria legal.

– Isso mesmo! Daí...

– Por favor, é o Naruto, não uma mulher que acaba de ter o primeiro filho!

– Tá bem, a gente exagerou um pouco – Sakura perde um pouco da animação – mas ainda é uma idéia legal. O que acha, Sasuke?

– Hn, tanto faz. Mas é melhor do que ficar aqui parado.

– Número 200!

Com um suspiro coletivo, os três se levantam e saem. Demoraram cerca de uma hora para comprar tudo: Três balões, uma caixa de bombons e uma faixa de melhoras. Assim que colocaram os pés na odiada sala de espera, a voz do enfermeiro se fez ouvir.

– Número 327!

– Ahn... Gente... – Lee começa temeroso – Qual era o nosso número mesmo?

– 325, oras. – responde a garota sem dar muita atenção de início. – Por q... Não! Isso NÃO é possível.

– Por favor, alguém me diz que é mentira. – Sasuke fecha os olhos enquanto luta contra a vontade de bater a cabeça na parede.

– Como pode uma coisa dessas?! Nós ficamos horas esperando sentados e quando saímos eles chamam mais de 100 números! – Sakura se joga no banco mais próximo.

– A culpa é toda de vocês! – o garoto Uchiha praticamente grita enquanto encara os amigos com um olhar assassino. – Desde que cheguei sou obrigado a escutar a voz de vocês falando sem parar as coisas mais absurdas possíveis, nessa pocilga que insistem em chamar de hospital. Tudo que eu queria era ficar aqui esperando a minha vez chegar! Mas aí você – aponta para Lee – disse, nããão, vamos comprar balões! E quando chegamos lá é "O vermelho é melhor" e "Mas é claro que não, ele prefere laranja"! Vocês estavam discutindo por causa de balões, BALÕES! O que custava levar um de cada cor?! E os bombons então? Precisavam daquela confusão só pra comprar uma caixa de bombons!

Dá uma pausa para respirar, mas logo continua.

– E agora, faremos o que? Pegar outra senha e ficar esperando até as dez horas da noite de amanhã?!

Sakura e Lee estavam encolhidos. Quando Sasuke fazia aquela casa... Dava medo, muito medo.

– Calma Sasuke... Eu tenho certeza que – a menina tenta acalmá–lo, mas é interrompida.

– Calma? CALMA?! Tudo o que eu queria desde o início era manter a calma! Eu não estou parecendo calmo para vocês, hein? Hein??

- Mau, dia, mau dia, mau dia – o outro garoto suspira. (2)

**xxx**

E eu achando que as coisas não podiam ficar piores. Naruto acidentado, hospital lotado... Mas no meu caso o poço é sempre mais fundo. Enquanto as outras crianças tinham um irmão mais velho legal, o meu se divertia me matando de susto e rindo da minha cara. Enquanto as outras professoras de literatura indicavam livros felizes e inocentes para seus alunos, a minha praticamente corrompeu a minha mente. E, talvez esse seja o pior, enquanto os outros garotos estão apaixonados por garotas bonitas e legais... Eu amo um idiota hiperativo. Já devia era ter me acostumado

– Ah... Tio?

Hum? Aquela mesma garotinha de antes. Será que o meu olhar intimidador na foi o suficiente?

– É que a minha senha é daqui a dois números. Eu tava com dor de barriga sabe, mas aí demorou tanto que até passou e eu to indo embora. Se você quiser a senha é sua.

O que? Até que eu não tenho tanta má sorte assim. É bom saber que ainda existe bondade no mundo e no coração das crianças.

– É só você me dar os balões e bombons. A faixa pode ficar pra você.

Ah, claro. "Bondade no coração das crianças", até parece. Elas são interesseiras, isso sim! Que tipo de desenho essa juventude anda assistindo? Fala sério, eu não era assim. Tá, na verdade eu era, mas não a ponto de explorar um pobre jovem claramente estressado na fila do hospital.

– E aí tio, já é ou já era?

Bom, Sakura e Lee parecem aprovar a troca.

– Tá, tá, pode levar. Agora me dá o número.

– Taí. Foi bom fazer negócios com você.

Foi bom fazer negócios com você também, sua trambiqueira.

**xxx**

– Achei que nunca fosse dizer isso, mas é a nossa vez! – a garota levanta animada e vai em direção a recepção seguida de perto pelos dois rapazes.

– Pois não, o que desejam?

– Queremos saber em que quarto está o paciente Uzumaki Naruto. – a rosada diz com uma expressão vitoriosa.

– Uh, vejamos... Uzumaki... Naru...to. Oh...

– E então? – Lee diz empolgado. Agora estavam perto, muito perto.

– Hum... Isso não é bom.

– O que não é bom? – Sasuke ergue uma sobrancelha.

– O estado dele é muito grave e não podemos entrar? Por favor, não nos esconda nada! – a menina começa a se desesperar.

– Amigos dele?

– Isso mesmo, agora fale o que aconteceu. – o Uchiha incentiva.

– Bem... Eu sinto muito, mas ele não está mais aqui.

– Como? – os três perguntam em uníssono.

– Vocês não podem vê–lo. Detesto ter que fazer isso, mas ele não está mais entre nós.

Não disseram mais nenhuma palavra. Saíram cabisbaixos do hospital e se sentaram no banco de uma praça perto dali. Nenhum deles queria acreditar.

– Isso... Não pode ser verdade, não pode! O Naruto não pode estar... morto. – Sakura abaixa a cabeça e começa a chorar.

– É tão cruel... Ele ainda tinha toda juventude pela frente. – apesar de muito triste, Lee tenta se manter forte e abraça a amiga tentando consolá–la.

Sasuke não tinha reação.

**xxx**

Eu deveria ter tido enquanto pude. Eu te amo Naruto, muito... Mas agora isso não adianta mais. É o fim, ele se foi. Sempre achei que teríamos tempo. Mais um dia, mais um mês. Achava que não precisava me apressar, que poderia ver o seu sorriso sempre que quisesse, ouvir sua voz quando tivesse vontade. Nunca imaginei um mundo sem você perto de mim.

E eu não sei o que fazer agora. Eu juro que se ele saísse bem dessa, não deixaria passar nem mais uma hora, falaria tudo que não disse antes. Hn, que idiota eu sou. Jurar agora não adianta. É tarde demais para te abraçar agora.

**xxx**

– Pessoal! – uma pessoa grita enquanto corre para a praça.

Olhos petrificados. Não era possível.

– Que caras são essas?

Seria uma alucinação coletiva? Alucinações coletivas existem?!

– Oooiiii! Vão responder ou tá difícil?

– Tá muito difícil... – Lee comenta num sussurro.

– Credo, parece até que viram fantasma.

Então era isso. Aquele garoto loiro, usando roupas chamativas cor de laranja, tão parecido com o Naruto, e com atesta enfaixada só podia ser um...

– AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Sakura e Lee gritam o mais alto que seus pulmões permitem. – FANTAAAAAASMAAAAAAAAAAA!!

– O que foi? – chega perto da garota e tenta tocar no ombro dela.

– Sai, sai, sai, sai, SAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!! – ela se levanta e corre para o mais longe possível do tal fantasma.

– Jesus me chicoteia! – o garoto de cabelos de tigela estava surpreso, mas resolve ajudar – Naruto, meu amigo, vá para a luz!

– Seus idiotas, fantasmas não existem. – Sasuke tenta ser racional.

– Mas você não tinha morrido? – fala a rosada depois de se acalmar e voltar para perto dos outros, ainda tinha um pouco de medo, mas sabia que fantasma ou não, Naruto era seu amigo, não precisava ter medo.

– Claro que não! Nunca estive tão vivo! De onde tiraram essa idéia?

– Mas que merda é essa?! (3)

– Ah, mas agora você vai morrer, eu já chorei a sua morte, seu idiota! – a menina não sabia se abraçava ou batia no garoto depois do que passou. Resolveu abraçar.

– Eu sabia, o fogo da juventude nunca te deixaria na mão!

**xxx**

Ele está vivo. Vivo. VIVO! Vivinho da Silva! Mal posso acreditar nisso. E reparando bem, tirando a faixa na testa e alguns arranhões, ele está absolutamente normal. Retardado! Me fez ficar preocupado à toa. Estou muito aliviado. Quanto à "declaração"... Acho que posso esperar até amanhã, afinal, hoje já aconteceu tanta coisa.

– Por que vocês acharam que eu morri?

– Então, o enfermeiro do hospital disse que... – a menina começa.

– Ai!

– O que foi, Naruto? Não se sente bem?

– Não sei, Lee. To sentindo uma dor estranha... Ai!!

Ok, ok, eu retiro o que disse! Me comprometo a falar com ele hoje!

Retiro o que disse! Eu falo com ele agora, juro!!

– Ufa, passou. Acho que foi por causa do acidente.

– Agora eu to curiosa, como foi esse seu acidente, hein? Você me parece muito bem.

– Então, eu estava atravessando a rua quando fui atropelado. Desmaiei e quando acordei já estava no quarto do hospital. Mas não aconteceu nada demais, só bati a cabeça, então me deixaram em observação e me deram alta. Depois de um tempo liguei pra casa do Lee, a mãe dele falou que vocês foram me visitar e eu vim correndo.

– Ah... Mas agora aquele enfermeiro de uma figa me deve uma explicação.

**xxx**

– Quero falar com você, agora.

– Olá mocinha... Acho que não preciso te pedir pra pegar uma senha, não é mesmo?– não podia acreditar. O que a estressadinha estava fazendo novamente ali? Ela mal acabou de sair!

– Eu não vou pegar senha porcaria nenhuma! Eu vou falar com você e você vai me escutar, nem que eu tenha que quebrar esse hospital inteiro pra isso!!

– Tá, pode falar – Aceitou não por medo, mas sua paciência não estava lá muito grande e escutar chiliques de adolescentes estava fora de questão. Não o pagavam pra isso, no fim das contas.

– Porque você disse que essa pessoa – puxa Naruto pra mais perto – estava morta?

– Hum? Quem é esse?

– Uzumaki Naruto, você disse que ele estava morto.

– Ah sim, me lembrei... Mas eu não disse que ele morreu.

– Como não? Você disse que ele não estava mais entre nós! – Sasuke tomou a palavra.

– Pois então! Disse que ele não estava mais aqui no hospital. Ele recebeu alta um pouco antes de vocês chegarem. – disse sorrindo.

– Quer dizer que nós ficamos aquele tempo todo aqui pra NADA?! Eu ODEIO MINHA VIDA!!

**xxx**

Conversaram muito e contaram ao amigo tudo o que passaram durante o dia. Riram muito, e perceberam que foi um daqueles acontecimentos que "Na hora é ruim, mas depois que passa você acha engraçado".

– Então, acho que já vou meninos.

– Também vou, Sakura. Estou muito cansado, sem falar que já são onze horas. – Lee comenta.

– Nossa! Essa história de acidente nos deixou bem ocupados mesmo. Tchau Naruto! E se assustar a gente assim de novo, eu mesma me encarrego de te matar.

– Hahahaha, ok , Sakura. Tchau Lee!

– Tchau Naruto! Vê olha pros dois lados antes de atravessar dessa vez.

Os dois se afastam enquanto Naruto e Sasuke continuam sentados no banco da praça, que

naquela hora estava deserta.

– Esse foi um dia e tanto, hehe.

– Naruto... – respira fundo, tomando coragem – Preciso falar com você.

– Pode falar.

– Então...

– Então...?

– Hum... Eu não sei exatamente como começar.

– Pelo começo seria ótimo.

– Desde quando você é sarcástico?

– Desde que você ficou hesitante.

– Olha...

– Uh... Já estou olhando?

– Para com isso!

– Isso o que?

– Fica quieto! Eu estou tentando falar, e com os seus comentários só piora!

"Esse não foi um bom começo", Sasuke pensava.

– Tá bom, tá bom, não precisa estressar. – Naruto se assusta um pouco com a reação do garoto.

– Desculpa, mas é que é difícil...

Começa a se preparar mais uma vez. Respira fundo mais uma vez e fecha os olhos. Era agora ou nunca. Só que, antes de abrir os olhos, sentiu os lábios de Naruto sobre os seus. Um contato suave, que acabou antes mesmo de Sasuke processar a informação por completo.

– Você é muito lerdo, teme.

Mais um beijo, desta vez profundo, mostrando toda a necessidade que sentiam um do outro. Os braços de Naruto rodearam o pescoço de Sasuke o trazendo para mais perto, enquanto este acariciava suavemente a cintura do loiro. Partiram o contato quando se lembraram da existência de um certo oxigênio.

– Sabe, quando acordei no hospital eu percebi que por mais que eu queria a vida não vai me esperar. Eu poderia ter realmente perdido você... Isso me assustou um bocado. Saí de lá decidido a não deixar passar nem mais um dia. Eu te amo, Sasuke.

– Comigo aconteceu algo parecido. Quando pensei que você tinha morrido, então...

– Aposto que pensou "O que faço agora sem o amor da minha vida?", hahahahaha.

– Idiota

– Admita, o que eu disse é verdade.

– Não brinque com essas coisas... E eu também te amo.

**xxx**

Notas:

1 – O Bom Crioulo, de Adolfo Caminha – livro que trata da relação entre dois marinheiros, um escândalo pra época.

Cândido, de Voltaire – os tais macacos se refere a uma parte do livro em que o personagem principal do livro encontra duas mulheres que são amantes de um macaco (sim, você leu certo!)

Noite da Taverna, de Álvarez de Azevedo – Nada a declarar sobre esse .

2 – Fala sério, vocês não acham que o Lee tem cara de que assiste o desenho do Jackie Chan?

3 – Essa é, com toda a certeza, a reação de quem descobre que a pessoa que ama não está morta. Esse Sasuke é tão gentil...

It's over!! Finalmente!! Ufa, nem acredito que cheguei até aqui. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, muito obrigada e, quem sabe, até a próxima! Bye–bye XD.

Conversa de sala de espera

**Anjo Setsuna** – Pois é, cabou! Hihihi, Lee contando piadas de pontinho é dose. E ficar de corpo presente é básico, eu faço isso durante as aulas chatas às vezes... Impotente? Nooooooooo!! Eu nunca faria algo assim, seria muita crueldade com o Sasu–chan .

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua** – Sasuke bad–boy!! Nem dá pra escrever mais, minhas idéias já foram pro espaço. Mas que bom que você gostou! Beijos e (quem sabe) até a próxima.

**mfm2885** – Taí o último cap. Não vou esquecer essa de "perguntando por um braço" tão cedo... Só eu mesmo, hahaha. Kiss!

**X – Anime.Doll–X** – Yosh! Nesse cap teve beijuuu! Sasuke não é do mal, é só um mocinho incompreendido pela sociedade, hahahahahaha.

**Mayuko Natsume** – VOCÊ!! Você é muito má!! Te odeio!! Além de ter um nick parecido com o meu (e acho) ainda é adivinha! Sabe que mudei o final da fic por sua causa? É que no fim o Naruto teria mesmo só um braço quebrado. Mas aí li sua review e pensei "Agora que ela já disse não pode ficar assim, huahuahuahuahuahua!!" e coloquei que o Naru–chan não quebrou nadinha . Você não conseguiu vencer dessa vez! Hahahahahaha. Brincadeira, eu não te odeio, tah ? Beijos!

**L.A. Wentz** – No problem! O importante é que você comentou agora . Pois é, achei a "paradinha do nome" tão fofinha... Hihi, vai vendo, nessa fic foi revelada a personalidade escondida de Sasuke! O que inclui histórias de terror fajutas, hahahaha. E sobre a "paradinha do olho" olhando por esse ângulo (hahahahaha, tá essa foi sem graça) – e pelos outros também – você está...certa '! Ponto pra ti. Na verdade, eu coloquei aquilo pra ver quem estava prestando atenção (que desculpa esfarrapada, hein, Miyako?). Pensando bem... Sim! Visão noturna! Por isso o Sharingan é vermelho! Hahahahahahaha. Brincadeiras à parte, foi bom você ter me alertado sobre isso . Bye!

**Liss Yume** – Oie! Eu também odeio jacas, bleeergh! Da próxima vez te jogo morangos então, são bonitinhos e gostosos . Sobre o hospital... Meu desejo era fazer uma coisa bem SUS mesmo. Mas aí vi que se fosse o SUS a fic nem ia ter graça, porque eles encontrariam o Naru em uma maca bem no meio do corredor. Então... Imagine algo tão cheio quanto um hospital do SUS em epidemia de dengue, mas com mais quartos pros pacientes. Mudando de assunto, eu não consegui achar um jeito de te explicar por aqui como postar. Mas você pode me adicionar no MSN, aí te explico direitinho . O e–mail tá no meu profile. Você vai ver, é fácil! Beijos!


End file.
